Twilight Fairy Tale
by jazzlover16
Summary: This is a fairy tale about Twilight. It's a Jasper and Alice story and they have human traits
1. The Begining

This is basically a fairy tale about my two favorite Characters Jasper and Alice and their daugther Rain  
So lets start

Thrid Person's Point of veiw  
Once upon a time there was a vampire Princess. She was the daughter of King Jasper and Queen Alice. They moved out of the Cullen clan and went to another place. They created their own land and kingdom where they had a beautiful baby girl. Of course they called the Cullens to tell them that they had a niece;to Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and the newly transformed Bella. Also the proud grandparents Esme and Carlisle. Of course Rosalie was jealous because Alice had a baby of her own and she was a queen. We are going to start when Rain turns sizteen. Also everyone in the kingdom is vampires. Also there were other kingdoms. Like Urban Kingdom where Rain's future husban lives. You see Rain lives in Porshe Kingdom. You all know about Alice's proshe love that's why they named it that. So let's get the story going


	2. A note from the Author

Like what you guys didn't know if you are wondering how Alice got pregnant is because its another part of her power. But also every vampire has that power so they can reproduce but Rosalie can't get pregnant thats why she is jealous


	3. The Party part 1

Alice's POV

I walked around the palace to see if the royal party planners had everything perfect. I saw that the party going to be great and that the rest of the Cullens were coming. Jasper came into the ballroom.

"Rain is still resting upstairs. She'll never know that we are setting up a party for her" he informed me.

"Guess whose coming besides Rain's future husband Prince Kayne" I said gleefully.

"Umm his parents" Jasper said in a questioning tone.

"No, guess again."

"I don't know."

"Mom, dad, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Bella!" Just then I had a vision of them coming up to the palce gates and buzzinf.

"They'll be here soon. Geez the only time they've seen Rain was in pictures" I said.

"You majesty. The rest of the Cullens are here" our guard said.

"Send them in abd then have Rain's maid wake her up but don't let her come into the ballroom" I warned him. He nodded and ran off.

"See they should know by now they can't surpise us" Jasper laughed.I smiled. I turned around and in came Edward, Bella, Carlisle, Emse, Emmett and Rosalie. I ran over to them and hugged them all. Bella's outfit was beautiful. Even if I did buy it for her.

"Good choice Bells" I said.

"There you go Alice always trying to make me look nice. I know it was you who sent this so I decided to wear it" Bella replied.


	4. Upstairs

Rain's POV

I was resting on my birthday when I heard a rap on my door.

"Miss your mother sent me to get you, she said it is very important" my maid Jasleen said. I rolled out of bed and went to my door. I opened it and she brought in my clothes and some blood.

"Thanks Leeny" I said to her as I took the blood of the tray. I drank it then I went to shower while Leeny laid out my clothes.

"I can't believe i'm sixteen" I said as I got out of the shower. _I wonder what's so important._ I thought.


	5. The Party Part 2

Jasper's POV

"So Bella what's your power?" I asked her.

"You want to see" Bella asked. Me and ALice nodded. Bella looked at a picture of me and Alice and it started to move toward her. Everytime Bella blinked it would move faster. Then she made it go back to were it was.

"Neat" Alice said totally wowed. I was impressed also.

"SO when are we going to see our grand-daughter that we've only seen pictures of" mom asked.

"We'll we let her sleep in and then sent her maid to wake her up and make sure she doesn't go near the ball room" I said and then I heard footsteps coming near the dining room.

"Dad why did you guys" Rain said and then stopped mid-sentance then continued, "who are they?"

"She is so beautiful" mom said going over to hug Rain. Rain shoved her away by using her force field.

"These two meany the one hugging you is your grandmother Emse and then one next to me is your grandfather Carlisle" I said to Rain pointing to Carlisle. Rain said hell and then let Emse hug her.

"Who are they" Rain asked me.

**A/N:I know the party hasn't happened yet but it well and its getting there so sorry for the confusing chapters for Jasper and Alice's POVs**


End file.
